Marco's Revenge
by Agent Blast
Summary: After the ending of Season 3. Marco has learned of the tragedy that has befallen his home town. Filled with grief, anger, and regret he swears to make those responsible and/or involved suffer.


**Warning: this story isn't supposed to be happy or lighthearted in any way. So no hate on that subject.**

 **Also this story was an idea I got from "Ready As I'll Ever Be"**

* * *

 **Earth/Echo Creek's Remains**

The wind was howling and the rain was unrelenting, but there was somehow an eerie silence of any other noise. Echo Creek's sign at the edge of town was shaking back and forth in the wind with one of its side posts holding it up was broken and destroyed leaving it hanging sideways from the other post.

It looked broken and dirtied as if the town had been abandoned for quite some time. The rest of the town didn't fare much better with the damaged buildings and signs, and charred remains of some local homes. The school was one of the worst sites with its halls decorated with dried blood, dirt, moss, and some plants grown through the broken concrete. Everything was completely empty and devoid of intelligent life. Not even animals were anywhere to be found.

The dojo Marco went to for training and to hang out with Sensei looked like its doors were smashed in by something strong and heavy. It had almost as much blood as the school did on its walls. It had the punching bags cut through or broken by the chain, bleachers crushed under the same weight as what broke the doors, and every other training tool had been smashed or spread all over the room.

The curious site among the town is how many crystals there were sticking out of many places, but it didn't look like they grew from anything.

Then there was the Diaz household which was missing it's right side where the living room was located and was damaged all over. However there was a damaged castle like structure pointing out from left with a pink light shining from the window with a figure hands on the side looking out over the destroyed town. Inside Marco stood there with a ragged looking grey shirt, his baggy black pants, and white and brown shoes all while missing his signature red hoodie. He had bags all around his eyes and a sinister smile etched on his normally kind face. The pink light emitting from a large crystal floating in the back similar to the crystal from Saint Olga's, but larger.

"Any moment now, _your highness._ " He said with a somehow equal amount of venom, sarcasm, and amusement turning around leaning against the window looking at Moon with her arms and legs shackled together (arm to arm and leg to leg) with sterilized silver. He wanted to make sure her magic wouldn't work. She looked afraid and concerned at the same time while looking like she had little injuries and ruffed up clothes. He pulled out a dagger and messed around with it. "Trust me, I know I have sunk pretty low." As he walked across the room passing by Moon and in front of a full length ovalish mirror and briefly saw his own reflection. "But whatever I've done you deserve," He said sending a scowl and angry glare over his shoulder at her.

"Marco-"

"Quiet!" He turned and shouted angrily. He turned to an old desk with a frame less picture lying on it and a framed picture standing behind it and stabbed the dagger into the left side of the frame less picture. "I'm the bad guy and that's fine." He said as he scowled at the wall then softened his gaze on the framed picture standing on the desk. "It's no fault of mine and last some justice will be served."

He spoke as he reached out and grabbed the picture and looked at it revealing to be a faded picture of him and his parents at the hospital with his newborn baby brother in his arms in the picture with a smile on his sleeping face and Angie in the bed and Rafael holding her shoulders. Marco was smiling at the camera, but because it was faded his parents faces were smudged out and ruined. You could only see Marco holding the baby clearly, his parents bodies, and the background of a hospital.

"Please listen." Moon asked desperately only to be ignored.

"Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down and there is only one answer for me." He said pulling out Star's version of the wand making Moon's eyes widened in horror and shock. "And I'll step up and fight because I know that I'm right." He said looking at the star at the center of the wand with a glare.

He held u the wand as it transformed into his version when he saved Star from the magic dimension. As he held it out in front of himself the pink jewel glowed his eyes and crescent moon marks glowed a green shade lighter than when Toffee messed with the wand. "And I'm ready as I'll ever be." He said looking out the window.

 **Mewni/Butterfly Castle**

The Magic High Commission, the greatest knights of Mewni, Pony Head, Kelly, and Tom all stood at a war table discussing what to do. Kelly slammed her foot on the table and walked around on it shouting things to get pumped up for a fight. It worked as all the people in the room rose up and cheered then ran to separate parts of the castle to warn soldiers, get armor, retrieve weapons, or get their warnicorns.

Kelly, Tom, and Hekapoo all dropped their smiles and looked away from the table with solemn expressions. Tom clenched his fists and walked away to get his armor. Kelly merely walked away sadly with a blank look in her eyes, Hekapoo stood there bitting her lip fighting back tears that threatened to come out. If she had known the consequences for what the commission and soldiers of Mewni had done she would never had allowed them to get to Echo Creek.

 **A hallway in Butterfly Castle**

Star stood still in front of the same colored glass that she looked at during her mom's disappearance during Meteora's attack on Mewni. She was looking down at one of Marco's red hoodies, but this one was clean.

Her dad, River, walked up from behind her wearing armor and holding his helmet in his hands looking at her solemnly. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked her as she tied Marco's hoodie around her neck and looked up at the colored glass.

"Together we will guarantee-" Star began

* * *

"I will make them fear me!" Marco shouted with the wand emitting green mist and green fire surrounded the entire room and lightning struck the building and hit him, but did nothing to harm the building or him.

* * *

"They can trust me." Kelly said while in her armor and multiple swords in a pouch on her left hip while climbing on top of an armored Jorby looking sadly above to the raining clouds. There were several soldiers lined up alongside her.

Star walked up to the front line next to a few soldiers. "I will save my home and family." She said looking sadly at the ground with her mothers crown in her left hand.

The soldiers were marching and singing. "Now the lights in the sand and our moments at hand-"

Tom blasted fire out of his hands. "-and I'm ready!"

Kelly rushed forward on Jorby's back with Hekapoo and Rhombulus at her side. "I'm ready!"

Star pulled the hood over her head and gazed surprised upon the newly made castle with the Diaz household on the very top with green flames all over it along with lighting going off behind it. "I'm ready." She said softly.

* * *

Marco walked towards the window of his new castle with green flames dancing around the room and the bottom of his fee as he walked with green cracks appearing all over his body. "Ready as I'll ever be." He said as thunder went off in the background.

* * *

 **I know it's short but it is just the intro.**


End file.
